


La llamada (The Call)

by BonesAndSkulls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndSkulls/pseuds/BonesAndSkulls
Summary: AU - Hogwarts Eight Year. Harry alone and abandoned by his friends misses the time in which he was the center of the world and he was the Hero.This story is written in Spanish.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 11





	La llamada (The Call)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story back in 2009, I was going to translate but I felt lazy and from now on it will be only in Spanish, if I feel likely or someone else wants to translate it contact me!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Titulo: La llamada**

**Autor** : SilverHell (IzzyBlack) a.k.a. BonesAndSkulls

 **Pairing** : Tom/Harry

 **Raiting** : NC-17. Lemon. Romance, angst.

Resumen: UA. Harry, solo y abandonado por sus amigos, hecha de menos los tiempos en que el mundo giraba a su alrededor y era el héroe.

Notas: He supuesto que como el año que derrotaron a Voldemort el trio maravilla no pudo asistir a Hogwarts, era como si hubieran cateado, o sea que se les da otra oportunidad para sacarse el titulo, junto a todos los demás, que creo recordar que ninguno al final hizo el examen de séptimo, y como la guerra fue tan larga que duró dos días pueden volver a otra vez a Hogwarts, aunque esto supone que cursen séptimo al mismo tiempo que los que estaban en sexto el año de la guerra. Lo de 'volved a casa' sale de It de Stephen King y con un poco de mi paranoia sale el fic xDD. Es una frase que siempre me ha puesto los pelos de punta.

Aunque aún quedan algunos días... se lo dedico a LadyVoldie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Vuelve, vuelve a mi._

_Vuelve a casa, ¿donde estarás mejor sino es en casa?_

El dormitorio de los chicos de gryffindor estaba en silencio, bueno, en casi silencio. Harry sentía voces, como si alguien lo llamara a algo, ¿pero a qué?

'Voldemort' se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero negó la hipótesis, era imposible que el ex-señor oscuro lo estuviera llamando como había hecho antiguamente ya que este ahora se encontraba, des de hacía unos meses, muerto. Él mismo lo había visto, ya que el engendro había muerto en "sus brazos".

 _'Vuelve, Harry, vuelve a mi.'_ oía en la oscura noche una y otra vez.

Desesperado, con insomnio se dirigió al baño a refrescarse la cara. No podía dormir, la voz le estaba martirizando y cada minuto que pasaba era peor, la oía con más frecuencia. Se metió en la ducha dándose un baño caliente, pero eso seguía allí. Llamándole.

Aquella noche, Potter, no durmió. Y durante el día la sentía por los pasillos, al comedor, a clase. Sus compañeros no la oían. Era como si estuviera otra vez en segundo año. '¿Murmullos en pársel?' se preguntó a la primera hora de la tarde una semana más tarde. Tenía su lógica, ya que parecía que el resto era inmune a la desgarradora voz que le murmuraba al oído que _volviera_.

¿Pero a donde tenía que volver?

No tenía a sus amigos, ellos, al volver a pisar el colegio, se habían juntado con los de un año menos ya que no había razón de continuar con lo del trío maravilla: Voldemort ya no existía, y lo que los había unido despareció con él. Hasta Ginny estaba distante, como si el beso que una vez se dieron fuera algo totalmente fuera de lugar, en verdad él no sentía nada más que cariño fraternal con ella. Malfoy y el que quedaba de los Slytherins de su curso ya no se metían con él. Había demostrado su poder en derrotar el mago más poderoso que había existido y ellos astutamente llegaron a la conclusión que si se metían con alguien de tanto poder saldrían perdiendo. Por mucho. Por cualquier Slytherin todo gira alrededor del poder y Harry lo sabía, también recordaba haber oído la llamada del poder.

Pero la llamada del poder no se podía comparar con la de la voz que le reclamaba.

_'Vuelve, Harry, vuelve a mi otra vez'._

Solo, sin nadie a su lado para charlar de cotilleos, de quiddich o sobre que hechizo aplicar a una bruja o brujo al cual quisieras enamorar, deambulaba por los pasillos. Hasta Neville ahora tenía su séquito que lo adoraba. Sus días dorados habían terminado, nadie quería a su lado a alguien con tanto poder.

'¿Ni siquiera los Slytherins?' se preguntaba una y otra vez. 'Esos que se ponen cachondos con la sola mención de poder'. No, ellos le tenían miedo. Y pensar que podía encontrar consuelo con ellos. Puede que si hubiera ido desde un principio a Slytherin ahora tendría amigos, como había dicho el primer año el sombrero loco. Hubieran cerrado las filas a su alrededor haciéndolo sentir _como en casa_.

 _'Vuelve a casa Harry, vuelve a mi'_. Repetía la voz en todo Hogwarts.

No fue hasta el siguiente mes que llevaba sin poder pegar ojo y su locura se hacía mayor cada día que comprendió. Oh sí, lo entendió todo. Era como en el segundo año que había pasado en Hogwarts: tenía que volver a la cámara. Allí debía estar la respuesta o almenos no estaría tan solo, había el cadáver de la serpiente que mató, ¿y eso era compañía? Estaba lo bastante loco para pensar que hablar de paridas con un cadáver de reptil gigante era compañía.

 _'Harry, ¿ya has vuelto?'._ Preguntó la voz.

Oh sí, Harry estaba volviendo. Se encontraba al baño de chicas de Myrtle la llorona, delante del grifo. Susurró en pársel. Se abrió la puerta a la entrada de la cámara y se deslizó por el túnel. Una vez dentro sorteo todos los escombros que habían caído al suelo hasta llegar a la gran puerta. Le volvió a ordenar que se abriera, por segunda vez en su vida, y esta se abrió. Dentro estaba todo como la ultima vez. El cadáver, el estaque de agua, el rostro de Salazar y el fantasma de diecisiete años de Riddle.

'¿El fantasma de Voldemort?' se preguntó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Harry.

-Ya sabes Potter, cuando morimos algunos, los que aún nos sentimos apegados a este mundo o algo no nos impide _descansar_ en paz. – respondió Tom.

-No sabía que esta mierda existiera. Pensaba que los fantasmas lo eran por su voluntad.

-Oh, pero si yo lo soy por mi voluntad. Pero también porque alguien vivo me reclama. Por eso en comparación a los idiotas fantasmas que rondan el castillo tengo un cuerpo casi mortal y perfecto, como nunca había tenido en vida.

Harry optó en ese momento por sonrojarse. La primera vez que lo vio en la cámara de los secretos, con las sombras y la luz de las mortecinas antorchas, no se había fijado como de bien le sentaban, ya que para ese entonces lo temía porque iba detrás de su cabeza. Pero tenía que reconocer que Tom Riddle fue alguien muy hermoso, con ese pelo castaño casi negro y esos ojos verde con estrías rojas.

El que unos meses antes era su peor enemigo y asesino de sus padres y muchos más magos y muggles continuó hablando.

-Gracias a ti Potter tengo este cuerpo. Pero también es por tu culpa que estoy encerrado en este lugar.

-¿Por eso me has estado llamando? – preguntó Harry, ahora todo había cobrado sentido. Le hablaba en pársel, le hablaba a su mente.

-Si, porque _tú_ quieres que yo vuelva. Que el caos vuelva a surgir en el mundo. Quieres volver a lo que eras antes, porque antes tú eras alguien. Y mira ahora, Potter. Eres una sombra del pasado, un punto y aparte en los libros de historia. Alguien a quien nadie necesita porque eres poderoso, tienes potencial para convertirte en el próximo Señor Oscuro. ¿Sabes lo que te espera cuando salgas de la calidez que te Hogwarts?

-No. – dijo Harry con una sinceridad que le sorprendió.

-Un montón de aurores que van a ir tras tus huellas intentando apresarte al mínimo movimiento sospechoso y que tarde o temprano te van a encarcelar diciendo al mundo que lo han salvado de un posible señor oscuro nuevo. Eres demasiado poderoso para ellos, demasiado peligroso, y el mundo mágico te teme. Como me temió a mi.

-Pero yo nunca podría hacer daño a nadie, eso... eso va contra mi carácter, tu lo dijiste una vez, lo dijo Dumbledore..

-Pero el viejo ha muerto y no puede ayudarte. Y yo estoy _muerto_. La gente siempre necesita una cabeza de turco para sentirse a salvo. Y Harry – el fantasma se aproximó a él. – tu eres su cabeza de turco desde que naciste.

-No me cuentas nada nuevo. Estos meses ya lo he sentido. – respondió apartando de un manotazo la semi fantasmagórica mano que le estaba a punto de acariciar la mejilla. – ¿Y se supone que tu podrás hacer algo para remediarlo? – Se echó a reír.

-No. Tu tendrás que hacer algo. Devuelveme la vida Harry, sólo necesito un poco de tu sangre y unas palabras dichas en el momento oportuno. Devuelveme la vida y estaremos juntos como hubieran tenido que ser las cosas si el viejo no se hubiera interpuesto en todo. -terminó con una voz llena de suavidad y crueldad.

-Jamás. – Respondió tajantemente Potter. – Eras un asesino y me hiciste mucho daño durante toda mi vida, por tu culpa he perdido a más que esos últimos meses.

-¿Estás seguro Potter? Conmigo tenías una razón de ser, y ahora no.

-Chocheas viejo.

-Morirás joven y solo. – sentenció Riddle – Oh mirad, el gran Harry Potter más solo que un dragón en un montaña olvidada y loco como un goblin sin dinero. Mirad el gran vencedor de lores oscuros retozando en su celda esperando a ser juzgado por su falta de cordura al intentar ser un _héroe_. – dijo solemnemente dirigiéndose a un publico imaginario.

-Vale, capto la indirecta. ¿Pero por qué tendría que devolverte la vida?

-Porqué es lo que tu quieres.

El Lord se aproximó otra vez a él, este no hizo nada para detenerle. Tom le cogió las cabeza con las dos manos y le dio un suave pico en los labios. Harry sorprendido y mosqueado por no haber reaccionado antes que el otro le besara se separó bruscamente.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?

-Porqué lo deseas. – respondió el ex-Lord.

-¡Mentiroso! – le gritó infantilmente.

-Y echó a correr hasta la entrada de la cámara.

-Vas a volver Potter. Vas a volver por más y por mi. Me necesitas. – gritó el fantasma.

Cuando hubo salido al baño de las chicas dejó escapar un grito de frustración. 'Eso es el colmo', se dijo '¡no solo esta _vivo_ y coleando, sino además me intenta seducir!'

Salió del baño con la sensación que ya no se sentía tan solo. Había alguien a quien si le preocupaba, aunque fuera ese monstruo, era alguien, y por dentro lo inundaba una calidez que nunca había sentido, ni el beso de Cho ni el de Ginny le habían echo sentir lo que el besito que le había dado Tom le hizo sentir. Confusión y calidez al mismo tiempo.

¿Le preocupaba que le hubiera besado un hombre? No, eso no le importaba. Le preocupaba que lo hubiese besado un muerto, el mayor enemigo que alguna vez tuvo. ¿Tenía que devolverle la vida? ¿Por qué? Porque volviera a atormentarlo, a volver matarlo, a volver a ser la única esperanza en el mundo mágico. Eso le llenaba, sentir otra vez esa sensación de peligro, de poder, correr en sus venas, de adrenalina.

'¿Y respecto a lo sexual qué?' le inquirió una maldita voz en un cabeza. 'Oh, mierda, porque ahora le tenía que salir el lado sexual en todo este asunto. Sabía que el maldito Voldemort antes de hacerse la asquerosa liposucción ¿que cirujano le había mentido diciéndole que estaría más guapo? Era realmente bello.' pensó el ex-chico dorado. Realmente Harry quería, ¿que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes? 'Si' se respondió. Quería que la gente le volviera a hablar, quería a sus amigos y némesis de vuelta.

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió al gran comedor a cenar.

_'Vuelve a mi, Harry'._

Se sentó, como siempre, solo. Cenó y salió lo más rápido que pudo a la biblioteca. Los demás aún estaban cenando y nadie notó que ya se había ido. Puede que la directora, McGonagall, si, pero no le preocupó mucho, ya que después de la guerra sabía que el chico estaba solo, y ella, a diferencia de Dumbledore, tenía que informar al Ministerio de todo lo relacionado con el niño que vivió y eso no le hacía la mayor gracia. Por eso le dejo hacer, no quería saber que pasaba con el chico porque tendría que informarlo en la siguiente reunión con el Ministro.

Después de la guerra el Ministerio se había puesto bastante estricto con el 'Caso Potter', todo lo relacionado con el chico y con sus interacciones era material que debía ser registrado y estudiado para no tener un _brote_ de lo que llamaban "Oscuritis", y ella apreciaba lo bastante al chico para que no lo metieran en Azkahaban o en San Mungo por culpa de su soledad y de un ataque esquizofrénico del Ministro.

_'Vuelve a mi Potter, vuelve otra vez a casa'._

Aún quedaban un tres de horas por las doce, la hora en que Pince cerraba la biblioteca a los chicos de séptimo, ya que a causa de los exámenes y trabajos tenían posibilidad de quedarse a consultar libros hasta más tarde.

Se dirigió a la sección de fantasmas y apariciones, sacó todos los manuales de los estantes que había sobre el tema y los levitó hasta la mesa más cercana.

Seis libros después encontró lo que buscaba en el libro de Magrat Willmore, ella decía que su marido se había aparecido una semana después de morir a causa de que Willmore lo amaba y echaba tanto de menos que este se había materializado con su cuerpo casi mortal, 'Vaya' pensó Harry 'hasta en los libros importantes hay novela rosa de mierda', y que este solo con un poco de su sangre había recuperado por completo el cuerpo y era totalmente material. 'Así que ahora los fantasmas se comportan como vampiros' se rió internamente Harry imaginándose el Lord como uno de esos vampiros sexys que aparecen a los libros de una autora muggle de Nueva Orleans. Se sacudió la cabeza, mala idea.

Con un golpe de varita cerró los libros que estaban abiertos y con otro los libros se pusieron ordenadamente en el estante.

Salió de la biblioteca pensando en lo que había leído, la mujer esa había conseguido que su amor volviera a la vida porque lo amaba y lo necesitaba, una gran cursilada, claro. ¿Y él había echo lo mismo con Voldemort? No, él no podía amar a ese cretino asesino. Pero eso respondía a la pregunta de porque el otro lo había besado, el muy gilipollas sabía que estaba allí porque lo amaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. '¿ _Vive_ porque le quiero?' seguía pensado 'Vaya, como en una novela erótica barata.' ¿Pero él mismo no había sobrevivido a Voldemort por el amor de su madre hacía él? Si, toda su maldita vida era una cutre novela de revista femenina.

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor se deslizó a la cama, para ver si podía dormir algo.

' _¿Por qué no vuelves Harry? ¿De qué tienes miedo?'_

Otra noche sin pegar ojo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y la voz no le había dejado dormir, otra vez. Ya harto de que el maldito Señor Oscuro le mantuviera en vela otra noche, cogió el mapa y la raída capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió al baño de Myrtle.

Volvió a entrar en la cámara de los secretos.

-Potter, has regresado muy pronto – fingió sorpresa el joven Lord.

-¿Ya te has divertido bastante, cabrón? – le atacó Harry.

El otro se echo a reír macabramente, como solía hacer antes. Pero esa risa a Harry le pareció conocida y reconfortante.

-¿No te gusta que te susurren a la oreja?

El maldito se estaba pasando. Le dio un puñetazo a la cara, pero el otro lo paró antes que le llegara a rozar la mejilla, cogiéndolo de la muñeca. Harry estaba furioso. Ahora Tom se dedicaba a jugar con él.

-Harry, – dijo con voz suave cerca de su oreja – devuelveme la vida, dame un poco de tu sangre y estaré aquí contigo para siempre. Juntos dominaremos el mundo.

-¡Jamás! – le gritó – ¿en que maldito idioma tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas? ¿En pársel? _Jamás_ – dijo en el idioma de las serpientes.

El Lord ya harto del comportamiento del chico se lo acercó y empezó a besarlo, mientras Harry intentaba deshacerse del Lord, cosa que no conseguía ya que el beso cada vez se volvía más pasional y este estaba dejándose llevar por él. Tom dejó la boca del chico para empezar a besar y lamer el cuello, mientras con las manos aún lo mantenía prisionero, le empezó a desabrochar la camisa con la boca y besando cada pedazo de piel descubierta que veía.

Harry suspiró de placer.

Era fantástico lo que este podía hacer con la boca y solamente estaba en su abdomen, 'imagina lo que puede hacer con tu pene' susurró algo en su mente.

De repente Tom paró. Lo miró con los ojos rojos que tan bien conocía, más brillantes y llenos de lujuria que había visto nunca, y le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de autosuficiencia que se les dan tan bien a los Slytherin hacer en el momento adecuado.

-Si me das lo que quiero, vas a tener más Harry. Vas a tenerlo todo. – dijo arrastrando cada palabra aún con la sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Harry no podía contestar, se había perdido en el mar rubí del otro.

-Dame un poco de tu sangre, Potter, y el mundo volverá ser nuestro. Tu y yo juntos, pero no como en los viejos tiempos. Porque ahora tu serás mío.

Harry de repente volvió a caer la realidad encima, él solo lo quería para el poder, no porque le importara o por cualquier sentimiento.

'Aunque', pensó Harry, 'se trataba de un Slytherin, y estos no se fijaban en alguien si realmente no les importaba ese alguien'.

Algo invadió el corazón y la mente ya loca del joven héroe destronado, algo que se había estado colando por ahí desde hacía muchos años y ahora salía a la luz. Ese sentimiento de amor, de entrega que nadie pude explicar, que solamente se siente cuando estás dispuesto a dar todo por el ser al que amas.

Locura y desesperación por sentirse nuevamente importante.

Como una llamada.

Y así fue como el héroe condenó al mundo a una segunda época de oscuridad. Más perfecta. Más duradera. Porque ahora nadie podía frenarle los pies al Lord Voldemort.

Transmuto su varita en un bonito cuchillo con el que se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y la acercó al Lord, el cual le dijo que lo que tenía que decir cuando este la bebiera.

Mientras Harry pronunciaba las palabras que lo condenarían todo, el Lord bebió su sangre. Alrededor de ellos se formó un circulo mágico que desprendió luz plateada y verde y oscuridad, cuando el ritual terminó el Lord ya era humano otra vez.

Cumplió su promesa.

Besó al chico otra vez llenándolo con su sabor la boca del otro, Harry podía sentir la cálida y humana respiración de Tom en su mejilla, y las oleadas de placer le asaltaron los sentidos. Se desnudaron el uno al otro, lentamente pero con pasión y necesidad, se tumbaron al frío y sucio suelo de piedra de la cámara, cerca de la gran serpiente muerta.

El Lord le besó los labios, el cuello, metió su lengua en el ombligo haciendo que Harry retozara de placer y cosquillas, después se centró en su pene, primero le hizo un masaje para después empezar a deslizar la mano arriba y abajo de el, el chico de oro gimió mientras su pene endurecido empezaba a sacar los primeros fluidos que lo llevarían a la eyaculación. Pero antes que esto sucediera Tom paró y cogió la mano de Harry para que él hiciera lo mismo su pene, el héroe masturbó al Lord como antes había hecho el otro. Después este le indicó que parara y se metió la erección del gryffindor en la boca para darle placer con la lengua.

El chico gritó de placer. Realmente era fantástico lo que podía hacer con la lengua. Pudo contenerse y no eyaculó.

Tom estaba haciendo maravillas con su lengua en el miembro, y fue por el placer que sentía que no se enteró cuando Voldemort metió uno de sus dedos en su entrada. Se sintió incomodó a causa de la intrusión pero el placer que le daba el otro con la boca era tanto que no comprendió que estaba pasando hasta que un segundo dedo lo penetró. Abrió los ojos como interrogándole.

-¿No pensarás que ibas a ser tu el que me poseyera? – Le cuestiono el mayor.

Los ojos verdes del chico brillaban una intensidad que nunca nadie había visto antes, y eso le encantó al Lord haciéndole casi perder su fría serenidad que gobernaba su mente y queriendo violarlo allí mismo.

-Lame. – le ordenó.

Harry lo hizo. Lamió los dedos que antes habían estado en su interior dejándolos pegajosos con la saliva. Tom los volvió a meter en su interior esta vez con más facilidad a causa de la saliva y que su entrada ya se iba acostumbrando a la intrusión. Los sacó, pero no del todo, y los volvió meter dentro separándolos para ensanchar la entrada. Luego metió otro más.

Harry gemía de placer, aunque también estos le provocaban algo de dolor.

Luego, sin previó aviso Tom le besó con uno de esos besos que hacen perder la conciencia a la gente que los recibe, haciéndole olvidar que el Lord tenía tres dedos dentro suyo, pero que rápidamente eran reemplazados por la erección de este.

Harry gritó de dolor.

Sentir el enorme miembro de Voldemort dentro y que ese lo partía en dos le hizo gritar, pero su grito fue amortiguado por la boca del otro. Con calma y hasta con ternura Tom esperó que Harry se acostumbrará al pene que tenía dentro, lo movió lentamente para que a este no le doliera tanto, mientras que con su mano iba masturbando el pene para que sintiera placer. Cuando el héroe volvió a suspirar de placer el Lord empezó a salir y entrar de él con más dureza.

¡Oh! y Harry gritaba, gritaba como nunca hubiera gritado, pero de placer.

En medio de la danza que sostenía con el Lord, Harry no pudo más y se vino, se corrió en la mano de Tom, y el semen empapó la mano de Voldemort y se esparció en su abdomen, mientras eyaculaba abrió sus ojos. Eran los ojos más brillantes que nadie nunca había visto antes con un verde que hasta Salazar se moriría de envidia al verlo y esos junto con la contracción de los músculos del cuerpo que tenía debajo calentó al Lord hasta el punto de hacerle eyacular dentro del otro.

Cuando hubo terminado, Tom salió elegantemente, como solo un Slytherin puede hacer, a causa de la mente fría que los gobierna, del chico que respiraba entre cortado debajo de él.

-Creo que te amo, Tom – dijo con un suspiro sin aliento Harry.

Tom sonrió. Cogió el cuchillo que yacía sin miramientos en el suelo y lo volvió a transmutar en varita, se apuntó a él y a Harry y con un hechizo limpiador hizo que desaparecieran los fluidos.

Salieron de la cámara como vulgares ladrones.

Quedaban minutos para el alba.

Quemaron el colegio desde dentro, y una vez en el bosque oyeron chillar a los chicos que estaban dentro. Tom reía con su risa macabra, mientras que Harry reía con locura. Si era así como debía terminar todo. Con el colegio ardiendo y los chicos que había dentro, el futuro hecho cenizas.

Empezó a salir el sol.

Hogwarts aún ardía. Menos la biblioteca, ya que en esos lugares los libros mágicos saben como protegerse de todo lo que los ataca. Y todos aquellos chicos y chicas que corrían con el cuerpo en llamas no tuvieron la mente fría para llegar al lugar donde estarían a salvo.

Harry pensó que quizá algunos Slytherin se hubieran salvado. Tenían la mente más fría que la mayoría. Pero en cuanto vieran el lord en vez de encararlo, como haría cualquier inconsciente de los otros, se rendirían a sus pies con pleitesía. En otras palabras daban igual los supervivientes. Hogwarts estaba ardiendo y él solo reía como un maníaco homicida viendo su gran obra.

El sol ya asomaba dejando la oscuridad de la noche atrás. Llevando con el nuevo día la nueva Era de Oscuridad que iba a reinar sobre el mundo mágico.

Minutos después los dos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en Londres, donde causaron el caos y la muerte por donde pasaban. Finalmente llegaron al Ministerio.

Harry ya había perdido la cordura tanto como el mismo Tom en sus últimos años de Lord Oscuro. Acabaron con el ministro, con una muerte larga y dolorosa y sangrienta.

Horas más tarde, los supervivientes, y como había pensado Harry, la mayoría de chicos de Slytherin que se habían encontrado en la gran hoguera que había sido Hogwarts, habían decidido rendirse delante de los dos Lores Oscuros, y estos, junto con más seguidores que habían temido por sus vidas en Londres y habían cambiado astutamente de bando, eran conducidos por el mundo entero causando el caos y la destrucción.

Desde su trono en medio del castillo que habían tomado Tom y Harry para hacerlo su fortaleza veían como los otros países eran subyugados y transformados al nuevo Riddleismo y los muggles masacrados sin escrúpulos.

'Si', pensó Harry 'todo hubiese sido más simple si hubiera ido a Slytherin'.

Sintió como el poder lo inundaba, y que en su cara se asomba la ya conocida sonrisa de locura que no podía ocultar. A su lado Tom le beso la mejilla.

-Lo ves Harry, cuando te dije por primera vez que juntos podíamos dominar el mundo iba enserio. Finalmente has _vuelto a casa_.

Esa era la verdadera llamada, _volver a casa_ , donde nunca antes había estado pero se sentía como si eso siempre le hubiera pertenecido.

Y ese sentimiento de estar completo junto al ser que amaba reconforto la mente al gryffindor. Con lo que respondió con un beso y un te amo a Voldemort. Para después sentir su risa antinatural y inhumana pero con una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido.

FIN


End file.
